The arch
by Zita-Rose
Summary: hey everyone PLEASE review


… The Arch …

'No!'

'Its to late! He's gone!'

'No! We can still save him! Sirius!'

'Harry he's gone! We have to go.'

Disappeared through the arch, Sirius was unreachable through the dark mist that surrounded it in the department of mysteries.

Weeping, Harry heard laughter in the distance from no other than the murderer and cousin of Sirius Black, the closest thing Harry had to family apart from the horrible dursleys.

'You!' Harry screamed, 'I'll kill you!'

Pretty soon the room was empty, all except the arch that stood all alone in the center of the pitch-black room.

There was absolute silence.

A week later a muffled sound was coming from the Arch, but no one was there.

Moment later a ragged man fell from the Arch moaning on the floor, he tried to stand up but the effort was too much for him.

As he crawled into view his face could be seen.

There was no mistaking that longish black hair and brown eyes, it was no other than Sirius himself.

He survived.

Crawling, he wondered through the department of mysteries to find the exit and escape from this devilish place, he knew one thing, if he didn't like his cousin Belletrix lestrange before, then he defiantly hated her now.

He was SO hungry and VERY thirsty, but the thought of Harry's face gave him strength to carry on but eventually gained enough strength to change into that shaggy black dog.

'Finally!' Sirius thought as he found himself in a ministry hallway that was completely full with ministry workers.

Sirius, even though the ministry was full and Sirius could disappear easily he felt very upset, because this was the hall way that lead into the courtrooms, so that ment that Voldemort had escaped.

Suddenly it hit him, had Harry lived? Did he escape the clutches of Voldemort?

Questions filled his head and he lost all sense of reality until a cold hard hand rested upon his shoulder brought him back into the real world once more.

'Sirius!' said the man; it was the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge.

'How nice to see you! Well of course I thought you were dead in the apartment of mysteries, not that im complaining that your alive or anything.'

Sirius remained in dog form, how did the minister know that Sirius was an animeigous? He wasn't registered.

'Now now Sirius you don't have to hide from me, full apologies I might add for, you know, sending you to Azkaban for twelve years and having men hunt you down.'

It was not long before the minister realized Sirius had already left.

Months had gone by and still in his dog form her traveled to hogsmead for he knew if he lived in the mountains like he did those years ago then he might one day be able to see  
Harry again!

That very thought gave him the strength to carry on.

Stealing food from rubbish bins and careless travelers Sirius survived all the way to hogsmead and there he hid in the mountains, all alone staring at the feathers of buckbeak that were still on the caves floor from last time he hid here.

Every morning he'd go down to hogsmead to find food, some people who owned stores were kind enough to give him food, of coarse he was in dog form for they'd be horrified if the saw what they thought was a mass murderer.

Only 2 months and 12 days left until hogwarts started up a new year was when he got an unexpecting visitor.

In the shadows of the cave Sirius saw a darkened figure arise and it came closer until Sirius saw it was no other than professor Dumbledor himself.

He changed back into his human form.

'Sirius?'

Sirius gave a silent nod. He felt as if his voice had been taken from him for he had not spoke for a while now.

'Sirius im so sorry,' Dumbledor replied.

Sirius expected the worst.

'Harry! Is he alright?'

Dumbledor smiled and nodded.

'Harry is alive and well at his aunt and uncles I believe, im expected there soon to collect him.'

'Will you bring me to him?'

Dumbledors smile faded.

'Im sorry Sirius.'

Suddenly Sirius stood up.

'Why not!'

Dumbledor replied, 'Sirius you'll only be used as a weapon and Harry will surely fail to defeat Voldemort if he's distracted, im sorry you'll have to wait, surely you understand that.'

Sirius sat back down.

'I do, but what should I do now?'

Dumbledor pondered on that question before finally answered.

'I'll give you a knew identity, a nice house and if you'll help me out with some things I'll pay you.'

Sirius nodded and muttered his thanks.

'Tomorrow Sirius, I'll be back tomorrow.'


End file.
